Once Upon a Midnight Dreary
by ErikaHpCa
Summary: Takes place year 5.Harry starts to get very attracted to Hermione but he knows it’s not right… Hermione belongs solely to Ron… and he knows it. will Harry ever get over Herm&Ron being together?or wil it eat him alive?
1. Default Chapter

**The Trouble Brewing in That Triangle**  
  
History Behind This Story:::: The idea came to me after reading my fist ever fan fiction. This is my first fan fiction story that I ever did attempt to write. Since it was very bad I went back to re edit it. I like this version much better... but the original was definitely more humorous... ill probably edit some stuff from the old version in.  
  
Please be honest and **REVIEW** it... I really really need it. THANKS!

* * *

**Part I - _The Very Beginning_**  
  
Brilliant green eyes gazed out of the top of the most eastern window of number 4 Privet Drive. An eerie sort of feel had been aroused for quite some time, as this unusual boy had been keen to notice. Of the twelve street lights that were stationed on that street, one, on the foremost end flickered on and off into the night. The witty boy eyed it perpetually, gripping his sweaty wand tightly in his right hand. With much caution, he kept it below the window sill... just in case.  
  
It was believed that most of the world, both muggles and wizards, were very aware of the everyday strange happenings that were occurring. The dark lord has finally come back to his potential power and a war, which was feared to even be imagined, was soon to come into full perspective. Everyone and I mean everyone knew that war was close to commencing... and Harry Potter... the boy of many wonders was prepared... for anything. Starting right outside his window.....  
  
Not a word had to be said to describe the particular nasty feeling clinging into the air that night. Harry had never been more alerted, and was so sure that he had noticed a creature, or ... something rustling in the bushes just below that flickering light. Fear crept near, in other words, and was not going to retreat for some time. He dared not to blink for a single solitary second so that he wouldn't miss it, just in case it was something. 'Perhaps, it's a dog... or maybe an omen...'Harry thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
He was ashamed for joking so ghastly... his stomach lurched. His deceased godfather, Sirius Black jogged his memory. It almost pained him to think of the little time spent with his only living relative then. Sirius's rough appearance faded quite quickly as something brought Harry to caution. Just minutes passed before a screech and rustling in that same bush was noted. Harry, startled, jumped a bit, but straitened up immediately.  
  
Coincidentally, the street light finally burned out. As it was difficult to see, Harry squinted only to his horror. Rustling continued noisily and finally the creature made an appearance. Flapping its wings, and coming towards Harry's exact window, he tumbled backward only to land awfully on his bum.  
  
The creature was perched on his window sill.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry responded breathless. "You gave me a scare!!!!!"  
  
The snowy owl hooted in delight as he held a "present" for Harry in its mouth. A dead rat dangled from its mouth. A resolution had been now invented for Harry in his mind. The rustling was only Hedwig, looking for a rat.... To give me.... Great!! He thought sarcastically.  
  
He patted the owl and glimpsed outside the window... the flickering light on the far end was on... and not flickering.  
  
"That's awkward" Harry said aloud... but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Hedwig, what do you got there?" asked Harry quizzically. At her foot it seemed very apparent that a note had been tied. Harry impatiently untied it, and opened it. Immediately, through the untidy scrawl, Harry knew it was Ron Weasley. He read it mentally.  
  
_Dear Harry,_  
  
_I hope those Muggles are treating you right. It's only a matter of time before Dumbledore realizes that you must get out of that house, it's just not right. Look, I'm really sorry Harry... I really am... it's just... I hope... that you are alright. Hopefully... you can come back to the burrow soon.  
Hermione is in fact coming tomorrow.  
_  
At these words, Harry's stomach lurched. He felt his heart become light, and suddenly felt a chill.  
  
_ She's supposed to be staying these whole two months before the terms starts again. We do really want to spend it with you Harry... we really do. We just hope you can._  
  
_Don't let the Muggles get you down!  
Try your best to stay up...  
Ron_  
  
Harry noted the unusually short letter, as it had been lately. No one in the entire world had a clue to what to say to Harry. But at that moment, it wasn't the letter he was worrying about... it was the abnormal attraction he was commencing to have towards his best friend... Hermione Granger.  
  
He had never seen it before, but it wasn't only her beauty that attracted him... It was the entire package... but he couldn't.  
  
It's not right  
  
Harry placed his hand over his navel. He felt a twinge of guilt subside in his stomach. He couldn't possibly fall for Hermione. Everybody knew Ron and Hermione ... were meant to be. But it was also jealousy for his friend. It was the nerving feeling probing at the back of his mind that protruded so much guilt. He, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was jealous of hand-me- down Ronald Weasley. It was awful to think of it through this perspective but it was true. He had a full wizard family that gave him so much care and love he took it entirely for granted... and he had Hermione Granger in the palm of his hands. She was nutters over him... nutters. Yet the both were so thick as to not realize the connection they both had.  
  
The more he tried not to think about it, the more mind boggling it became. It pained him completely. It wasn't fair in a way. Then again... nothing was ever fair for him. In the distance, a distinguishable grunt was heard echoing in the halls.  
  
"It must be late..." Harry whispered to the air. But it didn't matter anymore. The Dursley's had taken the warning from Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin not very well.  
  
They were more likely appalled, terrified, and sickened, all at one time. They hadn't bothered him at all. Since the King Cross station they had been set in their ways and kept very far from Harry's. They hadn't even locked up his things like they use to.  
  
And every other day, as usual (for the past week and a half now..."that's how much time passed since they were at King Cross Station) Harry wrote Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin... telling them  
  
_"The Dursleys are keeping out of my way as usual, everything is fine" and Harry occasionally would write a 'fine and boring." COME AND GET ME OUT SOON._ He would scribble large enough so they could not miss it. But it remained that way for almost two entire mundane weeks.  
  
It was then that a loud **BANG **was heard right outside his window. Harry hurried to see what might have awakened the entire neighborhood. He held his wand tight in his right hand and was as usual prepared... for anything.  
  
Harry poked out his head only to his surprise. A large bus had parked itself right outside Number 4 Privet Drive. One that very much resembled the... the... Knight Bus?  
  
"What in Merlin's Beard?" Harry asked the surrounding air.

* * *

So... that's chapter one for ya! Next Chapter is going to be called Number Twelve Grimmald Place [part II]

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!** It would be greatly appreciated. Nuttin, But Happiness, Health, and Esp. Care Em


	2. Twelve Grimmald Place

_Author's Note:_

_**b I am ever so sorry for not having been updating frequently! I distinctly remember promising myself that not-updating would not exceed a two week time frame. Unfortunately I have been HORRIBLE at updating all of my current stories... but if you check ... I have all my stories now updated! :D...**_

_**If you have the time... and do [actually] like my writing... Read my short one chapter [finished] fan fiction called u 'If Only Tears Can Bring You Back' /u It's sort of a tear-jerker... I warn you!**_

_**Well here it FINALLY is... Part II, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. LOTS of Thanks to those who have been reviewing! Lots of love and i Nothing but Happiness, Health, and Especially Care Em /i /b **_

Part II – Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry gave a disconcerted look towards the infallible silhouette of the deep purple triple-decker. 'Was it possibly here for him?' He inquiringly wondered inwardly. Of course it would be, what other wizard, (not including squibs evidently) has a wand in Little Winging? Harry paused for a brief moment ... 'but I didn't summon it.' And with certainty Harry dawned on that for only a mere second. The towering vehicles' doors opened.

A stout balding red headed man strolled out, coming towards Number 4 privet drive. Harry began to panic... the Dursley's were definitely going to have a hell of a row if they were awoken at this time of night... especially by his lot. Harry immediately looked at his slightly tattered wrist watch and realized that the hands read 1:34 a.m.

He did the first thing that came to his thick mind, sneak out of the house to greet Mr. Weasley himself. He cautiously opened the beaten door knob only to be greeted with complete darkness. There was no time to squander as he was immediately enveloped in pure darkness of the home hoping that Mr. Weasley would not reach the door bell before Harry could.

His pursuit to reach the entrance of number 4 privet drive caused Harry to discard all of the vital things that would have been necessary. b **CREAK /b **screeched the third step from the bottom. Harry closed his eyes as he realized that the disturbance could have definitely arisen one of the Dursleys; but brushed the thought quickly aside as a door bell could do much worse.

Harry opened the door at last. A brief look of alarm confirmed Mr.Wealseys' shock but it returned almost instantaneously to its standard old state.

"Harry?" he inquired squinting his eyes to see if it really was the boy with glasses. "I was just about to-"

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said after taking a breath. His diminutive quandary had caused him to produce quite a sweat. He wiped the beads that were slowly forming at the crown of his forehead. "What brings you here?"

"Harry," he said in a hushed tone. "Something has happened at the ministry tonight and it was my orders to bring you back to Twelve Grimmauld Place. We have to keep a very good eye on you. The members of the order are on a search tonight and that's why I'm the only one here."

"But what-"

"Harry, it's not time for questions... I will answer them when we get back to the headquarters. We have to take your things... and we must leave your guardians a note."

Harry nodded and immediately headed into the house to search for his belongings. What happened at the ministry that night and why was Harry leaving the Dursleys' so soon? He was ecstatic but also curious, something wasn't right.

Ten past three read his wristwatch as he gave the Dursleys' house one last glance before departing for almost an entire year. Harry's eyes glittered with delight and a grin was visible in the dim light provided by the flickering street lamp. He approached the Knight Bus.

An abhorrent expression fell upon his face immediately. He evoked the reminiscence of the time he rode the particular bus. Oh yes, he recalled it vaguely, but mostly the unease and plunging he unwelcomingly received. Harry gulped before advancing towards the narrow entrance.

"Hiya Harry" beamed a very enthusiastic Stan Shunpike who had seemed to not have changed a bit since their last meeting. The pimples had lessoned but his large protruding ears still remained unchanged. Harry smiled weakly before waving and proceeding.

He was not enjoying the anxiety that did lie in the pit of his stomach. It'll only be a matter of minutes before another deafening BANG would trigger the speed of the Knight Bus, flattening him out on the brass bed stand. The doors slid shut as Mr. Weasley clumsily scurried forward. He too looked fretted.

"Taker 'er away Ern." said Stan. And with these words a tremendous BANG broke all that was quiet and sped off.

:::::::::::::

By the time they arrived the radiant sunlight was slowly peaking up.

"Er- Eight Happy Place wos' it?" Harry noticed this wasn't the exact address but Mr. Weasley abruptly cut in.

"Yes," he retorted nervously. Harry clearly noted the quiver in his voice. It had an undeniable purpose.

It minutes abrupt... the tripled Decker bus screeched it's way in front of a very dandy-looking muggle home. One that horribly reminded Harry of number i Four Private Drive. /i

Harry gulped.

"Thirty sickles was it?" Mr.Weasley muttered quite anxiously. He rummaged around his purse and withdrew only a few silver coins from the already small quantity. Stan grinned. He receive the change with much gratitude and helped Mr. Weasley lower Harry's trunk onto the pavement.

"Thank you very much Stan. This was a very important i mission /i ." concluded the Mr. Weasley.

Stan arched his unkept eyebrows.

"T'is wos' a mission? Okay... If Oo say so. See Oo' later 'Arry" He said deliriously. He waved a languid goodbye and with yet another BANG departed.

Mr.Wealsey sighed in relief. Harry's blank expression signified Mr.Wealsey's clarification of things.

"Harry," he started. "We are heading back to Twelve Grimmald place, where Hermione and Ron are. We can't tell any other people our location. So... we should head up four blocks... and we should be around our there."

Harry nodded and at once they headed up the four very lengthy blocks. The sun was already peeking its radiant rays towards the sky, soaring as high as the sky looked like it could go. And finally, they arrived.

Harry gave Mr. Weasley a very displeasing look. His complexion had gone wan and it certainly wasn't from all the sharp turns made. They were in the front of 12 Grimmald place. Sirus's house.

"Harry, I can't even imagine how you are feeling at this particular moment... and I truly am sorry."

Harry simply nodded.

"Wait, Harry," called Mr. Weasley. "Remember this?"

He handed Harry a very familiar piece of parchment that they had given him last year.

i The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix may be found at number tweleve, Grimmald Place, London. /i

Harry nodded and memorized it... he needed it not. He thought about those words and a door edged its way in between numbers eleven and thirteen.

Mr. Weasley took it abruptly and ridded of it. He did exactly what was done the year previous, he burned it. Harry neared his way up towards the grimy door. It creaked open only to reveal dinginess, and a stink that smelled of storage.

To greet them was Mrs. Weasley with the usual apron and nightgown underneath. It was almost as if she knew they would be arriving at that same exact time.

"Harry dear!" she squealed at the sight of him, pulling him into a tight hug "You're okay..."

"Err- Hello Mrs. Wealsey." Harry said awkwardly.

"Ron and Hermione have been expecting you, they should be upstairs. I don't think they slept very well though, so don't mind Ron if he's cranky. We weren't exactly sure what time you'd be coming.... Arthur, I'm sure, will bring you things up to your room."

Harry smiled guiltily and almost immediately trudged up those stairs. After what seemed like years, even though it was mere weeks, he would see Ron and i Hermione /i .

i sigh /i

The bronze door stood before him awaiting it's unlocking. The eerie tranquility of the house stood for good purposes, evident noises were coming from inside. He opened the door expectant to see them but stopped abruptly at their ruffled sight. The smile that was on Harry's face was almost immediately wiped off as he stood there stunned.

It was plainly obvious that they were all over each other and now were separated at Harry's sudden arrival.

"Hi Harry!" called out Ron with unusually red lips smeared with nothing other than [soft] cherry-colored lipstick.

"Harry!" Yelped out Hermione whose lips were only half colored with the lipstick; the rest of it was on Ron.

"Hello." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Ron and Hermione immediately started to straiten their shirts.

"Did I catch you in a wrong i time /i ?" Harry inquired willingly.

"Oh no," Ron started looking towards Hermione.

"Not at all," she finished for him.

"Yea, we were actually expecting you mate..."

Harry nodded disbelievingly. He should have known! This was going to happen eventually, I mean, it's practically destiny! i Ron and Hermione... Ron and Hermione... not Harry and Hermione... Ron and Hermione... /i Oh he hated this.

Harry reluctantly protruded a ghastly thought. Figures played the parts of Ron and Hermione, personifying the thought very well. Hermione and Ron flushing embraced each other and fell into the arms of one another, her head Harry noticed fit perfectly on the broad shoulder of Ron's. They swayed back and forth stealing greedy glances at each other until they both gained enough courage to finally lean forward to share their first intimate kiss. Harry shook the horrible image willingly out of his head.

"Uhh, Harry... You okay? What's the matter?" Ron questioned perplexed. Harry had a dazed look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry said, completely veiling what was true. "Nothing's the matter.... Nothing..."

**_b Well? What did Yall think? It's off to a rather slow start but it will get there.... I PROMISE! The ministry thing is going to be pretty big in this fan fiction! IF YOU WANT You could Yell at me for not updating! Instant message me at i InnocenceM2 (aol) or send me a email ! /i I LOVE to make new friends so... you know... OH YES! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! i Nothing but Health, Happiness, and Esp. Care Em /i /b _**


End file.
